


Day 18- Lazy Morning (Sex)

by Jakathine (orphan_account)



Series: 30-Day nsfw Challenge [18]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Creampie, Doggy Style, Hand Jobs, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 09:10:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1739150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Jakathine





	Day 18- Lazy Morning (Sex)

_Any cases? –SH_

**None. –GL**

_Are you sure? –SH_

**Yes, Sherlock, I’m sure. Take the day off. –GL**

Sherlock flipped through the texts of his phone absentmindedly as he lay back in bed. He had not slept the whole night but being in bed with John curled up to his side did at least give him some sort of reason to not leave the bed. He had been hoping, perhaps, on such a sunny Friday morning there would be a murder, but alas there was none. John muttering in his sleep drew Sherlock’s attention to him. It was already nine in the morning and John still slept. The day prior of working at the clinic had truly worn him out. Well, that and their escapade the night previous which had left the two bound in one another’s arms for a good portion of the night.

The former military man, face worn from combat and the sun’s rays during his service, slept wistfully away as the planes of his face were smoothed in relaxation. Sherlock was fascinated and turned slightly so that John was still curled about the left side of Sherlock’s waist while he studied John’s features. Careful to not disturb his lover, Sherlock gently touched the bridge of John’s nose, a wisp of blonde hair curling from his forehead, the scar that resided on his left shoulder, and the hollow of John’s throat. At John’s slight stir Sherlock removed his hand and placed his arms behind his head in content observation.

Sherlock must have dozed off for he found himself awakened by the soft stroke of fingertips against his lips. He kissed John’s fingers sweetly and nuzzled into the proffered open palm. John probed open Sherlock’s mouth and slid in two fingers, sensually pressing them to the roof of Sherlock’s mouth before lowering them to grasp his tongue and give it a teasing yank. Sherlock made a hacking noise of surprise as John released him, withdrawing his saliva-covered fingers and reaching down to rub it onto Sherlock’s nipples. A soft moan slipped under a curse as Sherlock arched his chest into John’s hand.

John smiled and scooted up in the bed so he could kiss Sherlock’s opened lips passionately, his tongue flicking over and between Sherlock’s teeth. Sherlock’s phone slipped off the bed and clattered to the floor as John maneuvered closer.

“Leave it.” John stated, kissing Sherlock even deeper and winding the fingers of his left hand into the thick patch of hair at the base of Sherlock’s head.

John sneaked his other hand under the sheet to Sherlock’s growing erection to give it a firm squeeze. Sherlock melted into John’s hold, his body pliant and wanting. John stroked the underside of Sherlock’s shaft as he placed sweet kisses along Sherlock’s collarbone. Sherlock wriggled, the light kisses tickling his skin as John moved his way downwards to Sherlock’s navel.

Gently, John stroked Sherlock while he whispered sweetly into the detective’s ear words of endearment. Sherlock whimpered and jutted his hips for the need of more friction. John granted him this and increased his hold’s pressure. Sherlock felt nearly on the verge of coming when John let him go.

 

Sherlock groaned and leaned his head back onto the pillow as John reached across him to pull out a condom from the box in their bedside drawer and the bottle of lube near it.

As John rolled the condom onto himself Sherlock turned over onto his belly and angled his hips ever so slightly up towards John. John laughed at Sherlock’s unabashed request as he put a gratuitous amount of lube on his erection. After he applied it, John gripped onto the soft flesh of Sherlock’s bump to spread the cheeks so he could watch as he slid his cock into Sherlock slowly.

John wrapped his left arm around Sherlock’s waist, slithering it up under his abdomen until he had a grip on Sherlock’s shoulder before using his other to get a hold on Sherlock’s thigh and set an even rhythm that had the bed slightly swaying in motion with them.

“John...” Sherlock half-drawled half-moaned into the sheets below him as he reached under to stroke himself furiously.

“I’ve got you.” John replied as his legs started to tremble from exertion.

Sherlock bit down on his lower lip to stifle a low whine as he climaxed, his body quivering from the effort of supporting his position and the amount of pleasure. John withdrew, not yet satiated, and turned Sherlock over onto his back and moved up to plant himself directly onto Sherlock’s chest. Sherlock slid off the condom and tossed it off the side of the bed before wrapping a hand around John’s shaft and doing a semi-awkward stroke. John bent over, hands gripping the headboard as Sherlock continued.

With a loud moan, John climaxed, hot come splattering onto Sherlock’s chest and partially onto his chin. Sherlock dismissed John’s look of mild sheepishness with a wave of his hand and wiped away the residuals from his chin with the edge of the cover.

Suddenly Sherlock’s phone was ringing and making whirring noises as it vibrated on the wooden floor. John clamored off of Sherlock so he could get the phone for him before resuming his position to look down at Sherlock while he answered the phone.

“Ah, Lestrade.” Sherlock smiled, “Got something for me?”

John listened as Lestrade rattled off information before Sherlock hung up the phone and placed it on the tabletop.

“Apparent suicide but Lestrade thinks it’s actually homicide.” Sherlock commented, his hands brushing up against John’s thighs.

John grinned and leaned down to kiss Sherlock softly, “Then we don’t have to be in a rush. How about you join me for a nice shower then?”

Sherlock returned the kisses and nipped at John’s lower lip exuberantly, “Of course.”


End file.
